Heat
by Remotes
Summary: Request #2: "RinMaki with Rin being a cat in heat and maki helping out?" FutaMaki


Here's another request from Tumblr. If you'd like, send me a prompt at remotescontrolled.

* * *

Maki yawned for the fifth time in the last hour. Class was as boring as ever and she was ready to fall asleep. She looked to her left to see Hanayo diligently taking notes, much like she should be doing, but she found the course material to be too easy and opted out. To her left was a different story. While it may have looked as if Rin was also taking notes, she knew better. That girl _never_ took notes. She was probably just doodling in her notebook and she made a mental note to bring it up later, maybe bring Hanayo for extra guilt.

She turned her attention away from the girl and tried to focus on the lecture. She felt her eyes start to close and she almost began to tune out the noise. That's when her nose caught something. Something that made her stir in her panties, making her hard and pressed against the thin material.

 _Oh no._

Her head slowly turned to her right and the pungent aroma of Rin's arousal hit her straight in the face. She gripped her desk to force herself from making any sudden movements. The worst possible scenario happened.

 _Rin was in heat._

The girl fidgeted in her seat. Her legs moved and while it almost looked as though she needed to pee, Maki knew that she was trying to find some friction. The hands on her thighs itched to reach between her legs.

Maki looked at the clock again. _Shit. Thirty minutes until we have a break. Maybe she could last?_

"Mmm!" Rin let out a loud moan, drawing the attention of the class.

"Hoshizora. Are you alright?"

Maki abruptly stood up and brought everyone's eyes to her and away from the girl who was starting to grind herself against the desk leg.

"Rin hasn't been feeling well." She rushed. "I'll take her to the nurse." As quickly as she could, she pulled Rin out of her seat and hurried out the door without looking behind. She didn't want anyone to see the liquid dripping down Rin's thighs or the hard on she sported.

"Shit Rin. Why is it early?" Maki asked as she lead them to the exit. There was no way they'd actually go to the nurse. She was sure they didn't want to see them fucking in there because, how Rin was, that's probably what would happen.

"I don't know." She moaned. "Maki I need it so bad." She suddenly pressed Maki against the wall with her body. Their mouths crashed together, needy and full of lust. Tongues and teeth clashed and Maki lost herself in the sensation. Their bodies rocked together and they moaned against each other's mouths. It wasn't until Rin pulled Maki's panties down that she came to her senses.

"Rin Wait!" She tried to stop her, but the girl only latched onto her neck. "Not here. We need to get to my house." When Rin's hand found their way under her skirt and griped her cock, losing herself in the touches almost immediately.

Rin pulled her own panties down and kicked them away. Her leg lifted and she ground her dripping wet pussy against Maki's hard cock. She tried to get it inside, but was having a hard time. A growl of annoyance escaped her mouth, but she settled for the outer stimulation.

Maki lost all thought process. She could only feel teeth digging into her neck and the heat grinding on her. She completely forgot that they were still in school. That is until the sound of footsteps around the corner caught her ear.

"Shit." There wasn't any time to pull their panties back on and she shook a dazed Rin loose before taking her hand and running down the hall a ways. She tried her best to run with her cock slapping against her legs and stomach and Rin who kept trying to push her back against the wall.

Since the school was close to closing, there were many empty classrooms. Maki pulled them both inside one at the end of a hallway where no one would be and closed the door. She peeked out the small window to make sure no one saw them and she sighed in relief when there wasn't a person there.

As she turned back around she was greeted with a naked Rin. A naked Rin who couldn't wait any longer A naked Rin with one hand pinching her hard nipple and the other between her legs rubbing herself. Maki watched in awe as Rin bent over a desk right in front of her giving a clear view of her pussy. The fingers were soaking wet rubbed her clit vigorously.

"Maki please." Rin begged. "I need you inside me." Her middle finger slowly entered herself. "No matter how much I do this, only you can satisfy me."

Maki hadn't realized that she had gripped herself under her skirt and stood by the door stroking her cock as she watched Rin touch herself. Hearing her girlfriend beg for her spurred her into action. She removed the rest of her clothes as she made her way to the needy girl. The front of her body pressed against her and they molded together. She kissed Rin's shoulder and made a trail to her neck and up to her ear. Her hips ground against with top of her dick rubbing against the wet lips and Rin's hand still moving.

"Let me take care of you." Maki whispered into her ear.

Her hand groped one of Rin's breasts, teasing pinching the nipple, before running down the taut stomach to the hand between her legs. She removed it before placing her cock at the entrance. Without warning, Maki sheathed herself inside in a quick and hard motion. As expected, Rin was ready for her and her walls stretched to accommodate her length.

"How does it feel?" Maki grunted, feeling Rin tightly grip her. "Are you satisfied yet?"

Rin moaned and shook her head. "No. I need more." She tried rocking her body, but Maki held her hips firmly against the desk.

"I want you to beg for it more."

"Please fuck me!" She continued to struggle against Maki's grip.

"I need more than that. Come on. Beg for my cock." Her lips moved back down to her neck and licked and sucked on the skin.

"Please fuck me with your huge cock!"

"More."

"I need your cum inside me. Don't stop fucking me until I'm completely fille. Fuck me hard!"

Maki didn't need to hear anymore. She had Rin just how she wanted her. Desperate for a release that only she could give. Her hips moved back and she completely pulled out before slamming back in and repeating. Her hands gripped Rin's on the table and she continued to work on her neck and shoulders, leaving as many hickies and possible.

"Maki!"

After one particularly hard thrust the table moved forward a few inches. Each time her cock slammed back into Rin they'd move a bit more until they ran into the next one, but that didn't stop them. Soon they found themselves unable to move further due to a row of desks halting their progress.

Now with a stable table, Maki straightened herself, griped Rin's hips firmly, and kicked her legs wider apart. She moved with abandon. Their skin slapping together stung, but neither cared as Maki's length reached deep inside, stretching Rin as far as she could go.

"Maki I'm cumming!" Rin shouted. Her body convulsed against the desk, but she was unable to relax as Maki continued to pound inside her. Hips never stopped thrusting into Rin and Maki held back her own orgasm even when Rin's deliciously tight walls milked her shaft.

"Ah!"

They slumped against the desk, exhausted, but still raring to go. Maki, still lodged deep inside, pulled out. Her cock was covered in Rin's juices and some dripped to the floor creating a small puddle beneath them. She had no time to think about the mess they were making and instead looked for where she could take Rin next.

Her eyes landed on the large desk in the front of the classroom. "Why didn't we use this in the first place?"

"Maki?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Come here." Maki pulled Rin towards the other desk and lifted her on top.

"Oh this is a good idea." She said as she sat at the edge of the desk. Her arm's wrapped around the other girl's neck and her legs around her hips. Maki's cock pressed against her stomach, coating it in a light layer of cum. "I want you inside me again."

"As much as I'd love to take you like this, I want to be on top." Maki started, looking down at their connected bodies. "Scoot back and lay down." Maki instructed.

Rin did as she was told, her head near the farther side of the desk. She bent her knees and spread her legs as wide as she could, opening herself wide for Maki's body to fit. "I'm ready for you again."

Maki climbed onto the desk as well and positioned herself on top of rin before leaning down for another kiss. As her weight settled on top their mouth moved together in sync, slower than the previous kiss they shared now that their first round cut some of the edge off. Maki pulled back for a moment.

"I'm going to start." She reached down and positioned herself at Rin's entrance, sliding in with ease, she was completely ready for her. She brought her head down again, bringing their lips back together as she started moving again. Arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer, but it wasn't enough.

Maki leaned back on her knees and watched her cock moving in and out. "This isn't enough for you, right?"

Rin nodded. "I want you deeper." She gasped when Maki lifted her legs over her shoulders. Her knees almost touched her ears as Maki leaned forwards. "Oh, Maki!" She moaned, feeling an even deeper penetration.

Maki paused for a moment. "I need to thank Eli for our strict flexibility regimine."

"Shut up and fuck me."

She laughed at Rin's annoyed face, but got back to work pleasuring her girlfriend. She watched in satisfaction as her eyes rolled back and the look of absolute bliss on her face. Her eyes trailed down her neck to the many bruises covering it down to her smaller breasts. She made a note to give them more attention later.

The walls around her started to tighten again and she could feel herself getting close as well. She felt a hand on her ass squeeze her, signaling her close release. Her hand reached down between her legs and used her thumb on her clit, rubbing it in circles, adding to Rin's pleasure.

Rin's breathes became louder and louder until she was screaming, but she didn't care. All she wanted was her release. Soon her body stiffened around Maki. Her pussy clenching down tightly forced Maki to follow as well, moaning as she finally released everything she had inside. Rin's legs moved off her shoulders, but she remained inside even after she had nothing left.

A knock on the window startled her and she looked up to see Eli with her hand over her eyes through the window.

"Eli! What the hell?" Maki yelled. She went to roll off Rin and forgot they were on a desk before falling to the ground. "Fuck that hurt." She scrambled to get up, not bothering to cover anything as she walked to the door to discover in wasn't locked. "What do you want?" She demanded as she slid the door open.

"Uh. You forgot these in the hallway." She held up two pairs of panties between her thumb and pointer finger as if the pieces of cloth would jump at her.

Maki quickly snatched them from her. "Thanks, but how did you know we were here?"

"You forget that Nico also goes into heat."

"What does Nico have to do with us?"

" _Maki._ " Eli gave her a pointed look. "I can smell Rin too and, uh, it also affects me." Her hands reached down as she tried to adjust herself subtly.

"Well back off. Rin's she's mine."

"I know I know." She raised her hands. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Nico." She hurried off before Maki could respond.

"Whatever." She turned back to see that Rin had fallen asleep. "I need to get you home soon because I know the moment you wake up, all you'll want is sex." She sighed because she knew the next few days were going to be very tiring.


End file.
